


And the Taste of the Salt of Your Skin

by Savorysavery



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Despair, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Top!Kazuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	And the Taste of the Salt of Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soudamcuteheadcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=soudamcuteheadcanons).



**Summary:** Hope is a hungry beast, growing throughout the day with each bit of a person it devours.

 **Rated:** Explicit/NC-17

 **Genres:** Smut

 **Author's Note:** So, this is a fic based off a [prompt where Kazuichi keeps seeing flashes of Gundam's skin througout a school day](http://danganronpaimagines.tumblr.com/post/56564177544/nsfw-souda-x-gundam-dubcon-imagine-that-the). It's set while they're in high school, but since I'm kneedeep into Post-Depair Hope fics -Komaeda would be proud of my near SHSL, or perhaps Super Grad School Level, Hope- I've decided that this is when Kazuichi and Gundam are twenty-two, so a few years post SDR2. In this, they living in community housing, healing alongside their friends as FF tries to continue the forward moment of rebuilding the world. Honestly, this is thinly veiled pwp: I suppose, there's a _bit_ of a through line if you look hard enough. Needless to say, I'm here to feed the hungry, so here's something to keep you filled up until our lovely couple has more. Enjoy.

* * *

 

It starts in Master's English, with the click of Byakuya's pointer on the board.

Souda Kazuichi is trying to focus: trying to right the letters, make his tongue curl to pronounce things to Togami's standards. It's hard work, but he likes it: he's always had a bit of knack for languages, and if he can master Spanish -somehow, when he work up, he remembered he indeed, was a polyglot, a bit of an edge over his friends- then he can tame English too. After all, all of the Remnants -now simply called by their names, and very rarely referenced as Despair- are to be Agents of Hope, beacons of recovery in a world they set to destroy.

Thus, learning English is an essential thing, then, but immensely hard to focus on each time Tanaka Gundam shifts, stretching just so that his shift hitches up, revealing slightly grey skin, pinkened with flush. He siting in front of Kazuichi, right next to Komaeda. Surprisingly, Akane is there too, though she's dozing, clearly bored by the lesson. Kazuichi's eyes narrow, and sure enough, a moment late, Gundam shifts again, and his black shirt hitches,flashing him again.

It shouldn't be a surprise: they've been steady for a year and some change now, and it's not the first time Kazuichi has seen a glimpse of his boyfriend's skin. He saw it last night in their shared bath, kissed the warm flesh, laved his tongue across the raised scars of Gundam's gnawed body, sighed into sharp shoulder blades. But there's something so delightfully  _perverse_ about the small flashes, as if they're peeks of a show Kazuichi wants to be privy to.

"Souda-san?" Togami is staring directly at Kazuichi, and it makes his whole body flush. "Ah, there. I see I've become _worthy_ of your attention once more. _Now_ , as I was saying..." Togami's voice fades, and he focuses back on the board, leaving Kazuichi to blush furiously at his notebook. For the rest of the lesson, he keeps his eyes pinned to his notebook, writing out crisp, roman characters as they go through guided conversations.

Then, of course, _it_  occurs again when they're changing for the afternoon run.

It's expected, off course: a room full of half nude forms, shifting around to grab shirts and shorts, but there's something that sparks in Kazuichi when he sees Gundam yank off that shirt, something that hasn't been there before. In this moment, Kazuichi forgets how muscular his boyfriend is, how his chest and stomach, and a bit of his hips are padded in tight ridges, muscles layered on top of his bones, sculpted perfectly. It's  _mouth watering_ , and Kazuichi feels his briefs tighten, and he twists, so glad that he already put on his loose shorts.

With a shudder, he manages to tug on his shirt -black and white, Future Foundation's unofficial colors- and takes off his beanie, yanking his long, pink hair up into a messy tail. He run a hand over the locks to slick them down and heaves a sigh.

"Kazuichi?" Gundam is close, suddenly so, and Kazuichi yelps, banging his head against a locker. In front of him, and behind Gundam, Fuyuhiko turns around, whistles low and shakes his head, then leaves, snickering, the door to the outdoor yard banging loudly behind him. "Kazuichi?"

"A-aah, Gundam!" Kazuichi squeaks out. "Y-Yo!"

"Are you well-" a pause, then his voice is lower "-My Consort?" Gundam tilts his head, eyes wide, brow furrowed. "You seem...out of sorts."

"A-Ah, I'm good dude. No problem!" Kazuichi flashes a sharp smile ,forces himself to relax, and shrugs. "Just gr-great!"

Gundam frowns, narrows his eyes, and then thankfully, leans back, standing back up to his full height. "Well, be sure to inform someone if your condition deteriorates. I shall meet you on the battlefield."

Kazuichi nods and waves off his boyfriend, slumping against the cool lockers. His heart is still skipping, thinking of his topless boyfriend, but he has to go: he'll get in trouble for being later than he already is if he waits much longer.

Running is an activity he can sink himself into, something he can ignore, and he does, keeping steady pace alongside Mahiru and Ibuki, despite Nekomaru's barking. He enjoys their occasion, aimless chatter, delights in the distraction, though his eyes always search ahead, keeping keen watch for Gundam, for another flash of tantalizing skin. None comes though, and the exercise shifts, moving them outside for a series of stretches.

Kazuichi is good at this too: he's limber and his whole body is soft, moving into the stretches with ease. Squats are no problem, touching his toes lets his hands be flat on the ground, and by the time they move to sitting -and stretching even more- he's more limber.

"Woah, Ibuki thinks your  _suuuper_ flexible!" Ibuki chimes, eyeing Kazuichi. She can barely stretch past her knees, despite her slim form. "I'm jealous! You must have a secret,  _Ka~zu_! Are you working out extra at night?"

"Ha, as if! I'm just super flexible naturally!" Kazuichi boasts, bending over until his chests touches the ground. He extends his arms out, stretches his fingers, lets them sink into the cool grass. "Gotta be to crawl in small places, and crap like that, you know! Plus, I'm always getting bent over and shit. If I wasn't like this, I'd kill my back by my thirties." He flashes a smile and Ibuki's eyes twinkle, lips pursed together, trying to hold in a laugh.

Ibuki can't hold it though, and she cracks, giggles pouring from her mouth, and Mahiru's cheeks turn red, freckles lost in the blush. There's another snicker: Fuyuhiko, chuckling as Peko pushes on his back, forcing him to stretch further. Suddenly, Kazuichi realizes the implication: that he's been practicing  _with_ someone, and he immediately pops up, hands covering his cheeks.

"Wait...what?" Kazuichi asks, brows raised. "Did I say something weird?"

"It's...It's..." Ibuki's cheeks turn pink and she laughs even more, giggles filling the air. Mahiru shakes her head and tries to focus on extending herself enough to just touch her toes. "Is someone bending you over? How scandalous~!"

"What?!" Kazuichi's voice is a bit panicked as he feels embarrassment sinking into his gut.

"She means that you must be that limber from fucking!" Fuyuhiko calls out. Peko clucks her tongue and he colors, amending his words. "I mean from having sex with someone here." Peko looks suitably more approving, and sets to pushing on Fuyuhiko's back more, urging him forward more. Either way, the words ring out and Kazuichi is beet red, sputtering and stuttering. Fortunately, a whistle is blown and their teacher -the Ultimate Physical Education Instructor- calls for them to get back to moving, sending them of on another jog around the compound. Though Ibuki and Mahiru run alongside him, Kazuichu keeps quite, head ducked low in embarrassment, cheeks flaring wiht heat at the very  _thought_ that he  _is_ often bent over, and not beneath the chassis of a car.

There's no more flashes of skin, no heat in Kazuichi, until late day, when they break out into their own free time. Future Foundation ensures that every day, they have time for themselves, two hours apart from the group to reflect, breath, and do what they want. Most work on their talents: even Hajime, who  and Kazuichi is no different, retreating to a small workshop tucked away in one of the reclaimed buildings on the fridge of the compound. 

For the moment, the smell of motor oil and the whirring of tools is Kazuichi's entire focus, and it sinks him into a head space where he can be focused. He lets his hand move over his newest project, grabbing tools haphazardly until his fingers throb from working. By the time he's done with the music player on his table -he's modding the capacity, changing the plates, adjusting the playback time to have a few more functions, all very simple- he's nearly used up all his time, and takes a moment to relax, relishing the last half hour of peace.

His mind is blank for a silent, solitary moment, nothing in his head but the white noise of the air conditioner. Then he thinks of Tanaka Gundam, slick with the black oil, writhing on his workbench, and slams his toolbox shut, overwhelmed by the feelings.

He tosses the music player down and storms from the room, takes the elevator down two floors, and hooks right once the doors open. The stench of animals -musk, dung, and feed- hits his nose, and he kicks open a double door walking in.

Inside is a series of kennels, housing all manner of creatures: Gundam's own reserved space, filled with chirps, baying barks, and purrs. Future Foundation found that Gundam's skills could best bring Hope through the utilization of pets: it's here that he trains them before the Foundation takes them out to citizens, filling the tight-spaced orphanages sprouting around the city with happy creatures. 

Gundam is there, alright, and though he was bent over, he's standing straight up. His scarf is gone too, leaving his neck, a column of grey skin shiny with sweat, exposed, and Kazuichi snarls, licking his lips. "You!" he cries out, pointing at Gundam. "Fuck you!" He keys in on that skin again, tempting and ground, grinding his teeth.

Gundam blinks, looks away, then blinks again. "...My Paramour?" he begins, and if he had eyebrows, they'd be raised, though Kazuichi can see the expression on his face. "Greetings?"

Kazuichi rushes over in a huff and grabs Gundam by the wrist, squeezing hard, sharp nails digging in. " _B_ _usy_?!" he growls out, and Gundam catches that it's a question aimed at him. 

"Admittedly, yes," Gundam says, looking down at his wrist. "My animals require tending until dinner." His voice trails off, then his eyes narrow. "Additionally...are you well? Has your affliction from before begun to affect you once more?"

"Fuck no, I'm not _well_!" Kazuichi exclaims, then he sputters. "Can you be done  _now_?!"

Without answering, Gundam slides Kazuichi's hand from his and retrieves his scarf, wraps it back around his neck and flicks off the light, dimming the room. The animals, already calm, relax further nibbling at treats in their cage. "We should discuss this at large. I believe that is the correct solution to this situation," he muses.

Kazuichi reclaims Gundam's wrist and tugs, leading him out of his own room and back to the elevator. It's a tense, two floor ride back up, but then they're back at Kazuichi's room. For a moment, he thinks about his position, nestled right next to Hajime and two doors down from the way too astute Fuyuhiko, but then, he mutters "fuck it" and kicks his door in, slamming it shut.

He claps three times and the lights adjust, dimmer than the setting sun. Gundam clears his throat and finds a seat at one of Kazuichi's empty tables, settling on the edge of it, waiting for his boyfriend to calm. Eventually, Kazuichi crosses to him, arms at his side, and Gundam nods. "Now, Kazu-"

"Shut it." Kazuichi's voice pitches down, and suddenly, he grabs Gundam and turns him around, pins him on the table and yanks at his pants. They're the same shorts from earlier and come down easily, tugging Gundam's Astral Underwear down with them to reveal slim hips and toned back, firm buttocks included. He doesn't mess with taking off Gundam's plain shirt or his scarf: those, Kazuichi just shove out of his way with minimal regard.

Kazuichi drops into a crouch, and without warning, shoves his face and mouth to Gundam's anus, tasting the bit of sweat there. He's clean, musk just his natural scent, and for a moment, he indulges, licking and laving Gundam's tight, dark hole until Gundam is twitching all over, tensing against the table. Kazuichi realizes, in the heat of this very moment, that he can no longer keep at this: that he needs in  **now** , and has to be inside his boyfriend  **immediately.**

Gundam has shift, front pressed against the table, and Kazuichi reaches for him, digging his hands into his hair, and pulling him up a bit. "Are you okay with this?" Kazuichi asks, leaning forward. He's still in his fundoshi, pants at his ankles, and at any moment can crush this down, can get rid of the lust for his boyfriend in an instant so that this is desired by both parties, and not just Kazuichi taking from Gundam. 

" _Please_ ," Gundam whimpers out, back arching. "I consent."

That's all Kazuichi needs to adjust out of his underwear and slid into the thrumming, warm heat of Gundam.

It's like being in a vacumm sleeve: Gundam is tight and wet, hot and moist and captures Kazuichi, dragging him as close as possible, until his hips meet Gundam's backside, and there's no more space between them. Kazuichi shudders, has to shove off his orgasm back, and is still for a moment. Then he shifts, setting a brutal pace.

Kazuichi isn't making love, nor is he interested in being gentle: he wants,  _needs_ , to  **fuck** Gundam hard, and he does, brutally ramming himself in and out of Gundam, keening softly as he sinks his nails into that grey back. Beneath, Gundam is writhing, teeth gnashing at his scarf as he tries not to scream. He clenches around Kazuichi, nails digging into the table, eyes blow open wide.

The brutal pace can't last much long: each time Kazuichi pulls out, just to his head, he feels like the end is near, but not so close that he can't shove himself back in, can't slide back in to the hilt. All the while, Gundam chomps down on Kazuichi's cock, eagerly spreads himself to accept the pace, and soaks his scarf with drool, whining and keening, so desperate to scream.

The fact that they can get caught, that at any point, anyone -Future Foundation, their friends, a therapist- can walk in makes them both so much more into this act that Kazuchi speeds up, his thrust shallow and quick. Gundam arches his back, presses into the table, erection bobbing between his legs. He's  **aching** to touch it, but it's all he can do to hold onto the table, blunt nails digging at the surface.

The scarf slips as Gundam bucks, and suddenly, the nape of his neck is exposed. Kazuchi, standing on tip toe, leans forward and licks, a broken breath choking its way out of his throat. The taste floods Kazuichi's tongue, brine and musk, deep as he swallows, breathing out in a ragged pant."I'm gonna come," Kazuichi warns, voice low and rough. "In or out?"

"In...side," Gundam manages to breath, lifting his head from the scarf. A string of drool drips down his chin, and he braces for one last, hard thrust, body a bit sore.

They come undone within seconds of another, bucking and grunting out their orgasms. Kazuichi lets out a sharp cry of Gundam's name and Gundam yelps out for Kazuichi, their voices echoing off all the metal as Kazuichi spill himself inside Gundam, a gummy, stick white warmth that has them both bucking. Gundam's orgasm roars through him, and he comes without having been touched spurting out onto his feet, and the bottom of the table, bucking back to keep the closeness of Kazuichi's warmth. Eventually, the energy flushes from them, and they both settle down, heavy breathing the only noise in the room.

"Fuck," Gundam breathes out, voice a bit lighter. It's odd to hear him speaking in his more natural tone, odd to hear him sound so utterly worked over, to hear him host a foul mouth for once. it almost has Kazuichi hard again, but he's tired in this moment, energy spent,

\+ and hungry now too. Gundam shifts and Kazuichi slides from it, a messy drip of semen oozing from his hole, and he whimpers, eyes wide. "What was that event, My Dark Heart?"

"I believe it's called a  _quickie_ ," Kazuichi supplies, offering a wan smirk. "Sorry, guess I got a bit worked up over...earlier?" Gundam quirks his eyes in confusion, and Kazuichi clarifies. "Over your skin."

"Over this mortal form? You see it regularly. In fact, you'll be dining on it tonight, if that is your desire once more," Gundam says, turning at the hip. He adjusts around in full, legs still spread, hole oozing white fluid out. "I assume I have not properly sated your appetite for human energy with this sparse moment."

"I know, it's kinda _lame_ , but..." Kazuichi pauses. "It was different today. Everything made your shirt hitch up. It drove me wild!"

"Ah, yes. It is a new secret technique: Thousand Skin Flashes. Quite underhanded, is it not?" Gundam declares. "It is a long-lost incantation, formerly held by a Prince from another sector of my world. Legend has it-"

"Gundam..."

"...Hajime informed me of such a way to seduce you into taking control on occasion. I find these results, and his incantation quite...fruitful." Gundam tugs his scarf up to his nose, cheeks dark red, and looks away. "It is a spell I plan to utilize again, if necessary." He looks over to Kazuichi, crossing his legs at the ankles, suddenly entirely shy. "Even a Supreme Overlord may come to desire being properly devoured by his Consort, should he choose."

"You mean you  _planned_ this?" Kazuchi asks.

"Not precisely. Rather...I planned  _for_ such an event to occur, though I can honestly admit that my expectations of the spell went awry." At this point, Gundam finally looks back at Kazuichi, now seemingly unphased by the fluids seeping from him, by his still flushed skin. "I did not think the pheromones produced as a secondary trait of the spell would be enough to cause such a fierce desire to arrise from your spirits." 

Kazuichi snorts and shifts Gundam's legs apart, slides between them and rests his cheek against his boyfriend's cool chest. "Sick spell," Kazuichi sighs, chuckling. 

"Fuck it. I've already  _got_ dinner." Kazuichi shifts back, Gundam's hand in his, and he tries his best, seductive smirk, showing a bit of teeth, licking his lips slowly. "You said you wanna be eaten right? Well, you look so delicious I'll just have to snack all night."

Gundam slides from the table, knees suddenly weak and presses himself to Kazuichi. "We will miss the group assigned feast."

"Fuck it."

"And Togami will be rather irritated: it is Hanamura's relaxation event, and his Hope is dependent on even I."

"Fuck that too: we're older than him anyways, and Togami's _always_ pissy."

"Our fellow comrades will know that we're engaging in forbidden skinship. Will that not...bother you?" Indeed, they were: while Future Foundation encouraged healthy relationships between the Remnants, they had expressly pressed a desire that it not go  _past_ platonic. Yet there had been, in the last year, little moderation of such activities: after all, they were legally adults, and so long as all parties consented, there was little the Foundation genuinely could do.

Plus, Kazuichi knows better. "Trust me, we're not the only ones. Have you  _seen_ Fuyuhiko lately? He pretty much _pops_ one each time Peko _breaths_." Kazuichi can't help but chuckle at his own joke. "Plus, you're my  _boyfriend_. That kind of means being a bit public at times, Dark Prince."

Gundam exhales, and for a moment, Kazuichi is 100% sure he'll tell him that they need to go to dinner, sweaty and horny, in order to best obey their new life. But then Gundam is kissing him, slowly, gently, and looks Kazuichi in the eye, no hesitation. "Let us dine together then, back in our shared quarters" he sighs, voice low and heated. "And once you've had your fill of me, I'll happily feast on  _you_."

Kazuichi lets out a hoot, loud enough to echo outside the halls, and then they're running, all the way to the end and down the stairs, outside, and back to their rooms together.


End file.
